Black Rose
by Spekcio
Summary: Ennek a történetnek középpontjában Hermione és Piton áll, de legfőképpen a lányról szól. A sztori Hermione hetedik évében játszódik, azonban figylemen kívül hagyja a HP6 történéseit. Hermione elé egy hatalmas akadályt gördít a sors


Angliában mára már megszokott, kissé hűvös nyári időjárás lett úrrá. Mindent elborított a tejfehér köd. Ezen már senki sem lepődött meg, hiszen így volt már két éve, amióta Voldemort – vagy ahogyan többen is emlegetik: Tudjukki – nyíltan hadat üzent a varázslótársadalom ellen.

A minisztériumi incidens után nemsokkal a varázslótársadalom új miniszterelnököt választott. A bársonyszéket Carameltől Harrald Nagger vette át. Ő rögtön elismerte, hogy Voldemort életben van, és, hogy folytatja azt a tevékenységet, amit bukása előtt is végzett. Nagger azonban teljes erejével azon volt, hogy megakadályozza a Sötét Nagyúr hatalomra törekvését. Mégis hiábavaló a jó szándék ott, hol nincs se akarat, se elég erő.

A varázslótársadalom egyre nagyobb rettegésben élt, napról napra tucatjával tűntek el olyan emberek, akik nem voltak hajlandóak a Sötét Mágiát, pontosan a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálni.

London külső Brigh Street 5. alatt található családi ház teljesen hétköznapinak hatott a többi   
téglaház sűrűjében. Azonban korántsem volt átlagos, legalábbis egyik lakója biztosan nem.  
Ugyanis nem más lakott itt, mint a Granger család. Első ránézésre mindhárman egyszerű mugli emberek.

Azonban szülők egyetlen lánya korántsem volt átlagosnak mondható, ugyanis boszorkány volt. S ez év szeptemberében kezdi el a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában a hetedik, tehát egyben utolsó tanévét.  
Hermione magas karcsú lány volt. Az utóbbi években jól megismert hosszú göndör haját most röviden szinte fiúsan hordta. Arca szokatlanul sápadt és beesett, máskor mindig vidámságot, huncutságot tükröző szempárja most tompa volt, alatta pedig sötétét karikák éktelenkedtek. Ha valaki nem tudná, hogy ő valójában Hermione Granger, biztosan nem ismerne rá.

A lány éppen a takaros ház nem túl tágas konyhájában ült az egyik széken, vele szembe pedig édesanyja és édesapja foglalt helyet.

Dacos tekintettel nézett a szüleire, s mondta nekik:  
− Mondhattok akármit, én nem fogok itthon maradni – jelentette ki makacsan.  
Nyugodtan nekitámasztotta hátát a széktámlájának. Vékony, most szinte hófehér karjait keresztbe fonta mellkasa előtt, tekintetét pedig továbbra is az előtte ülő két emberre függesztette.  
− De hát Hermione... - mondta elcsukló hangon az édesanyja.  
Arca puffadt volt a sok átsírt éjszakától. Mióta megtudták a szörnyű hírt, egy éjszaka sem tudott aludni. Csupán némán küszködött könnyeivel. Nem tudta megérteni, miért teszi pont velük és legfőképpen pont a lányával ezt a sors! Arca most is duzzadt volt, szemei pedig dagadtak és vörösek a rengeteg sírástól.

− Lányom, – kezdte el újból az asszony – miért akarsz visszamenni a Roxfortba? - kérdezte remegő hangon.  
− Anyu, sajnálom, de ott vannak a barátaim, akik visszavárnak és szeretnek engem, ahogy én is őket. És különben is, ez az utolsó év és most vannak a RAVASZ vizsgák, ezeknek a sikere kihatással lesz az egész életemre. Le kell tennem őket - motyogta kétségbeesetten.  
− Az lehet, – vette át a szót az apja – ,de a végén, ha így állsz hozzá, akkor nem fogod tudni letenni a záróvizsgáidat, sőt mi több, karácsonyozni sem lesz alkalmad, nem hogy vizsgázni.  
− Elhiszed apa, hogy tisztában vagyok ezekkel a dolgokkal? - kiáltotta szinte a lány. – Tudom az esélyeimet. És nincs sok. Ha már egyszer így hozta a sors, szeretném élvezni még az egészet, addig amíg alkalmam adódik rá! Boldog akarok lenni, bármi történjék is. És nekem ott van a boldogságom a barátaim, iskolatársaim körében – motyogta.

A helyiségre mély csend telepedett, egyikük sem tudott hirtelen semmit sem hozzá fűzni az imént elhangzottakhoz. Néhány perces örökké valóságnak tűnő hallgatás után végül Mrs. Granger szólalt meg először.

− Kislányom – mondta, – tudod, hogy van esélyed, csak...  
− Igen tudom anya, kezelésekre kell járnom – fejezte be anyukája helyett Hermione. - De ha jól emlékszem – mondta töprengve -, akkor háromhetente kell visszajárnom.  
− Igen, és pont ezért...  
− Hát nem érted anyu? Visszajöhetek akkor majd mindig pár napra, Dumbledore professzor meg fogja engedni, tudom – közölte jeges nyugalommal.  
− De... – akart még ellenkezni Mrs. Granger.  
− Hagyd Mary – szólt neki a férje. - Itt már nem sokat ér a mi akaratunk. A varázsló világban már nagykorúnak számít. Szabadon dönthet a sorsa felől. S ha ő elakar menni, akkor el kell engednünk bármennyire is fáj - mondta.

Mire a férfi befejezte ezeket a mondatokat az asszony teljesen kiborult, szemeiből megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek a sós könnycseppek, végigcsordulva az arcán, egészen az álláig.

Hermione – kihasználva azt az időt amíg édesapja a feleségét vigasztalja felosont a szobájába.  
Becsukta az ajtót, majd neki vetette a hátát, s végül lecsúszott a padlóra. Két karjával átkulcsolta mellkasához felhúzott lábait, majd térdére hajtotta a fejét.

A szobájában, ahol már teljesen egyedül volt, lehullott róla a magabiztosság álcája, arcán végtelenül folytak végig a könnycseppek.  
Teljesen tanácstalan volt, az elmúlt hetek során magányában mindig elbizonytalanodott döntéseiben. Amikor a szüleivel beszélt, akkor biztos volt benne, hogy vissza kell mennie a Roxfortba. De itt egyedül a szobában már másként gondolta, állandóan fejébe furakodott egy 'de' szócska.

Mi van akkor, ha több időt már nem tölthet együtt a szüleivel? Mi lesz, ha csak ilyen kevés adatik meg nekik közösen?  
Idáig jutott a gondolatmenetben, majd felpattant. Pulóvere ujjával megtörölte könnyáztatta arcát, majd odasétált az ablakhoz, s kinézett rajta.

Már nem tudta pontosan, hogyan is történt ez az egész. Még ötödik évvége után elvitték orvoshoz állandó fáradsága, rosszullétei miatt, azonban nem találtak nála semmilyen, betegségre utaló jelet.  
Állapota egyre jobban romlott, rettenetesen lefogyott s egyre többször volt sápadt az arcszíne. De akkor még sikerült eltakarnia egy egyszerű kendőző bűbájjal, de most már az sem ér sokat.

A karácsonyi szünetben ismét kivizsgálások hosszú sora következett. S akkor végre megmondták.  
Nem tudta elhinni, és nem is értette... mivel érdemelte ezt ki? Erre a kérdésre azonban nem tudott választ adni, hiába próbálkozott.

Villámcsapásszerűen érte a hír, először teljesen összeomlott, és napokig nem beszélt senkivel. De aztán rájött, hogy ez nem a legjobb taktika.  
Hinnie kell magában. Hinni abban, hogy letudja győzni. S lelke mélyén valami azt súgta neki, hogy ha nagyon akarja, akkor le is tudja.


End file.
